J'ai demande a la Lune I asked the moon
by Isil
Summary: After GoF, Remus waits for Sirius and worries. SLASH! No Flames! First fic in English, be kind, plz!


Disclaimer: They're not mine!! Sigh! JK Rowling owns them! The song "J'ai demandé à la Lune" belongs to Indochine.  
  
Ok, so first of all, be kind because this is one of my first fics in English. I'm a very stupid french student who must be a bit masochist because I'm willing to make a fool of myself. Now, you've been warned, so keep reading if you want. Just take a minute to review to let me know if I should continue or stop. Thanks!  
  
I asked the moon  
  
  
  
It had been a year, now. A year of longing, a year of questions without answers. A year of loneliness and pain. A year after finding him back and losing him again, but without having the time to tell him the truth. And now, after reading the newspaper, he knew: Voldemort was back. It meant that someone had to alert The Order. And Remus knew that Dumbledore would send Sirius. Well, he hoped it would be Sirius. Maybe he would have the time and the nerve to tell him he was sorry before his friend left again. And Remus waited. He had waited for so long, that a few days hardly made a difference.  
  
The morning was rainy and the weather matched Remus'mood perfectly. It had been raining a lot in the past three days. The full moon had passed, but he was still nervous. Busying himself with cleaning the little kitchen of his cottage in order to stop thinking about him, he put the radio on. One of the things he appreciated the most in the Muggle civilization was their music. He found wizards'music too noisy. He had charmed the radio so that he could hear all the european radios. He liked hearing songs in foreign languages. James used to say that he should have been an interpret for the Ministry, but he doubted that the Ministry would hire a werewolf. He heard the radio play a french song. It was called: J'ai demandé à la Lune. I asked the moon. He smiled bitterly. He would have a lot of things to ask the moon if he could talk to it. Anyway, the song was really good. He found himself drowned in the music, humming the air, all the while cleaning some plates. Outside, the rain was still falling. He heard a voice calling him in the living-room. He went out of the kitchen and saw Arabella Figg's head in his fireplace. He smiled and greeted her: "Good morning, Arabella." "Good morning, Remus. Is he here?" she asked abruptly. "Who?" Remus asked, frowning. "Sirius, of course! He said he would come to find you when he left me, three days ago." She answered, looking worried. "He hasn't arrived yet" whispered Remus, feeling a pang of worry in his heart. "I knew something had happenned. He had promised to owl me when he arrived but I didn't receive anything so I began to worry. I hope he didn't get caught." "We would have heard about it." Remus pointed out. "But I wonder what happened. I hope he's all right." "I will tell Dumbledore about this. You stay at home and wait for him." She said, then seeing his worry, she added: " Don't worry, I'm sure he's okay.". Then her head disappeared. He sat on an armchair in front of the empty fireplace, praying that she was right.  
  
The moon had risen, and still no news of Sirius. Remus paced nervously. The rain was still falling, and looking out of the window, he found that he couldn't see the trees in the garden. The rain was like a grey curtain blocking the view. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was tired but he knew he couldn't sleep, he was too worried. He went to the kitchen to make some tea. Back in the living-room, he went to the window and looked at the sky. The new moon was barely visible through the rain. Without thinking, he sighed : "Where is Sirius?" he asked the moon, just as in the french song he had heard in the morning. "Please, let him be all right, please." he begged. Suddenly, he felt exhausted. He sat in the armchair and was asleep within few minutes.  
  
Remus woke up with a start when he heard a noise coming from the frontdoor. He got up quickly and almost ran to the door. Opening it violently, he found a big black dog laying on his side, panting and bleeding. Remus muttered a curse, and bending down, he half-picked, half-dragged the dog inside, and laid it on the carpet just in front of the fireplace. He kneeled beside the dog and examined it cautiously. He had a nasty cut on his front paw and another behind his right ear. Remus winced and got up to take his wand and some medical supplies in the kitchen. When he came back, he didn't see the dog anymore, but in front of him stood a very thin man, who looked at him through a mess of black hair. He had blood on his forehead and on his arm. Sirius Black. Remus paused to admire his friend. Even discheveled, bloody and dirty, he was still gorgeous, but at this precise moment, he looked ready to pass out again. Remus went to his side and helped him to sit in the armchair. Then, he began to take care of Sirius'wounds in a awkaward silence. He could hear Sirius breathing and felt his own hands trembling at this sound. He had waited for so long. "Ouch! Take care!" Sirius complained when Remus, absorbed in his thoughts, hit one of the numerous bruises he had on his face. Remus started and muttered an apologize. He realized that he wasn't being very polite with Sirius, so he took a deep breath and decided, even if he was scared about his own reactions to his friend, that he had to ask him a few things: "What happened ?" he asked to begin with. " I met some.friends." Sirius answered. " But without a wand, it wasn't that easy to get rid of them." "How did they found you ? You were supposed to be careful, remember?" he was becoming angry, without really knowing why. He almost wanted to hit Sirius for making him worry. He was angry at him for making him feel such strong emotions. But he knew it was stupid. "I was unlucky, that's all. Sorry for the concern.". After cleaning his wounds, Remus made them disapear with a flick of his wand. "There. It should be better, now." "Thanks, doctor." Sirius answered with a shy smile. "Still mad at me?" "Yes. I'm furious. Arabella was very worried too. I thought you were supposed to come directly here after seeing her!" he snapped. He wanted Sirius to become angry and to yell back, so that he could have a good reason to fight. He got up and began to pace. " If you had been caught, Harry would have been desperate. You have to be careful, we need you! You should at least respect that!!" Sirius got up too. Remus could see the anger in his eyes. He stopped pacing, satisfied with this reaction, and stood just in front of the black- haired man. "What's wrong with you? You don't seem very happy to see me here. Maybe I should just come back to Arabella's, at least she would be polite with me!" Sirius growled. He turned to the door as if he wanted to leave, but Remus suddenly realized that it wasn't Sirius'fault if he suffered. His friend didn't know. And it occurred to him that if he didn't explain to him now, he might not have another chance. He reached and seized Sirius'arm to prevent him from leaving. Sirius turned and faced him. Remus noticed that he was suddenly very pale. He wanted to ask him what was wrong but before he had a chance, Sirius had a tired smile and began to sway, before falling in Remus'embrace.  
  
  
  
When Sirius woke up in the morning, he was in a warm bed. He blinked and wondered where he was, before remembering what had happenned. He sighed and got up. He wore an old pair of pajamas. He smiled, realizing that they were Remus'. He searched for his friend and found him in the kitchen, making breakfast, humming a song. Sirius stopped a moment. Closing his eyes, he could almost pretend that these 11 years of hell didn't happen. Almost. Remus stilled and turned, smiling. He motionned to his friend to sit down. He put a tray with an enormous amount of food on it. Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. "What? Last night, you passed out on me, and I bet it was because you were starving! So you'd better eat all this, or I will make you!" Remus warned with a grin. "Yes, Moony." Sirius replied with an amused smile. He ate almost everything under Remus'look. When he was finished, he took the tray away and sat back. They stayed in silence for a few moments, then Sirius asked: "What was this song? It was nice.". He decided it was better for him not to add: "sang by you". "A french song I heard yesterday." Sirius nodded and smiled: "So you still like foreign music? It's great.. Look, Remus, I'm sorry." "You don't have to say it. I shouldn't have been that rude yesterday. It's just that.I was worried." "You were?" "Yes." He answered in a whisper. Sirius smiled again and got up. He approached slowly, as if he didn't want to scare his friend. When he was just in front of him, he bent down and placed a hand on Remus'cheek, which breath caught. Looking up, Remus found himself drowning in Sirius'sapphire eyes. He wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. What he had just seen in his only love's eyes spoke for him. He didn't have to ask for confirmation. He reached and, placing a hand on Sirius'neck, he pulled him closer and their lips met. Remus got up and gripped on Sirius without breaking their kiss. He pulled back and looked at his love. Sirius was smiling, his old smile, the one with the Marauder Trademark, full of laughter and hope. Remus hadn't seen this smile for a long time and he felt a warmth fill him. This smile was for him. It had always been. He kissed Sirius again and for the briefest of moments, he forgot about everything, about Voldemort, about the war that was coming.He was safe, he was at home. And that was exactly what Sirius felt too. He remembered his prayer from the former night and smiled inwardly. After all, sometimes, the moon could be a friend. If not for him, at least for Sirius..  
  
Owari. 


End file.
